Royal Engagement
by keiLuvsme
Summary: Shinobu Takatsuki a regular college student with the aim of finding a suitable and good paying job and today is his luck day! But instead of the job why is he being the fiance of the rich, handsome, most sought after young businessman in the country? well read and find out :)) lemons all over the place :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Happy to write again and this idea came up while I'm reading a manga entitled "Royal Fiance" I hope you guys all like it. J I got inspired so I thought why not make my own version of something like the manga.

Disclaimer: ALMOST/SOME of the ideas are from the manga ROYAL FIANCE, Characters are from JUNJOU ROMANTICA, while the words are mine :) I OWN NOTHING BUT THE WORDS ARE SOME OF THE IDEA I PUSH THROUGH THE STORY :)

* * *

CH1

.

..

..

_In year 3000…._

Shinobu Takatsuki is a college student living alone in the same compound where his friend are. He is an orphan adopted by a lovely woman who stood up for him and guide him throughout his teen age life, but his adopted aunt died three years ago leaving him enough amount of money on her bank account but still not enough for this everyday life now that he's a college student. Someone offered him to do a job, it's a good thing 'cause that time he really needed money so he accepted it. The job was presented by an old man…

"Hey guys! Do you know there's some weird thing happened to me just now, while walking here" Shinobu started while setting the table for eating dinner with his friends Misaki and Hiroki.

"Really want kind? You always ran into different things…" Misaki replied.

"While I'm walking there's someone who held me back, I was shocked. It was an old man and he offered me a housekeeping job…" Shinobu explained.

"And?... What did you say? Did you agree? Immediately?" Hiroki said

"Yes! Of course, life is about money nowadays I think I can start tomorrow…" Shinobu said happily

"But didn't you think about it first you don't really know what kind of 'housekeeping' job it is, maybe it's just some kind of prank then something bad will happen, Shinobu don't you think you're going way to fast to agree?" Hiroki's concern

"Yeah I know but I don't want to waste the opportunity and guys, It pays thrice or maybe even four times my previous part time job and I'm just taking chances you know, And don't worry about me too much I'll be fine, I'll call you guys if needed too okay?" Shinobu said then smiled, his friends are really important to him. They've been there when no one else does.

"Well that would be great just be careful okay?" Misaki said

"Thanks guys, for your concern I really appreciate it." Shinobu said and hug his friends.

"Fine, fine stop the drama and let's eat!" Hiroki said smiling.

* * *

-The Next Day-

After school, Shinobu walk home alone because his friends are busy, then he noticed that there a black Jaguar parked infront of their apartment.

A little more step closer the entrance when a man in all black asked him…

"Are you Mr. Takatsuki Shinobu?"

"That's me, is there something I can help you with?" Shinobu replied

"I came here to pick you up for the housekeeping job, Sir" The man said politely.

"Oh, I almost forgot it starts today, I guess it's okay then…" Shinobu get inside the car with only his back pack.

After some time, they arrived into a big mansion. Shinobu never expected it to be like this, he was really amaze, how can someone with a mansion this big hire someone like him? They could just hire someone from agencies. His boss is really rich in this case.

The man opened the car so he can get out.

"Are we still in Japan?" He asked the man.

"Of course Sir, Please follow me inside." The man replied.

"Hai!"

"Sir, he's here." The man in black said to someone when they entered making Shinobu curious is he the boss? His boss?

"Thank you, you can go now."

The man in black just bowed his head and left already.

"Oh! You're so cute, you're really right for him…come, he's waiting for you."

This is making Shinobu confuse now, "Who's he? Aren't you my boss?" he asked the older man politely

"Boss?, No I'm Misaro your fiancé's uncle." The man said smiling.

"EH?! FIANCE?!" Shinobu exclaimed he does not have anything to do with being with someone, heck he doesn't even have a boyfriend.

"We're here…"

Misaro opened the door and Shinobu saw a man, a tall, handsome man in business suit, Then Misaro put his hands on Shinobu's shoulders and whispered. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

OKAY! That's that Shinobu being WHO's fiancé? Well that's for you to find out! Continue reading then you eventually will. Thanks for reading guys, I hoped I did a good start. Let me know your opinions people (please nothing harsh J))

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

So now for the continuation of Shinobu's fate will he ba able to accept it? Or not, and who's the tall and handsome mistery guy? Better find out! :))

WARNING: YAOI LEMON.

* * *

"But SIR! I'm no one' fiancé and I'm here for the—" Shinobu wasn't able to finish his sentence when the man in front of him came closer and sai

"You're here for the money right? You were paid so please do the job, you were paid to be my fiancé so act one. So just you know I don't have much of a choice not like you so get the job done."

"B-But…." Shinobu tried to refuse and explained his part but he can't, he just can't.

"No more but and take him to his room." The older man said in a cold tone not caring about what Shinobu has to say.

* * *

-**In Shinobu's room balcony area**-

The college teen sighed he was frustrated, scared. Why does this have to be like this? He never wanted to be anyone's fiancé. He just don't know what to do anymore.

Then he heard someone. It was Misaro the uncle of his so called fiancé.

"Why are you here?" he asked with a low voice.

"I'm here to see who you really are, it seems that Miyagi doesn't have the time to listen to you."

"Miyagi? That's his name?"

"Yup, I'm sorry for what he acted a while ago it was bitter and rude, hmm you see he was forced to marry you because the coronation night will be next month and you are the chosen one to be his fiancé and be by his side to take care of him while he take care of the companies. But don't worry I know he will take care of you and I also know that he by now hated himself being rude to someone he does not even know yet. I was just all new to him…"

"Is that so? But—"

"What are you doing in my fiancé's room?" Miyagi said to Misaro with a cold aura. "Get out."

"Yeah, Yeah… I know don't be upset now and just take care of your lovely fiancé…" Misaro laugh a little while exiting the room.

It all happened fast when there's no one else already, Miyagi grab Shinobu's waist and hold his chin with the other hand then kiss him roughly. This isn't the first kiss Shinobu wants for himself but it can't he helped.

"You are not in a relationship with my uncle aren't you?" he asked the younger guy when he broke their kiss.

Shinobu felt his body stiff at all point and his mind went blank.

"N-No, I'm not." He just said.

"Good, 'cause I'm not letting you go…"

Miyagi kiss him again and held him to bed.

"W-Wait, you can't… M-miyagi…ahhh!" Shinobu moan while Miyagi is kissing him all over and taking off his belt.

"Why not? I know you want this too…" Miyagi kissed him again, softer this time.

"Hmm…mm…n-no I-I ahhh!" Shinobu reacted when Miyagi grab his cock through his pants.

"I will be the only one who can touch you, you understand?" Miyagi said he stood up a little while watching Shinobu's erotic face beneath him sill whimpering from all the pleasure he gave him. The older guy took of the tie and polo revealing a gorgeous body built. Muscles through his biceps, six packed abs results of his proper diet and going to gym regularly. He also took off his belt and opened his pant's zipper.

"You can't have all the fun babe," Miyagi one of Shinobu's hand and guide it to his crotch and made him touched it while he suck Shinobu's nipples leaving the younger guy breathless.

"S-stop…ummhh…mmmmahhh!"

"Your nipples are so erect and you're telling me to stop? Am I not good enough?" Miyagi suck the nippled harder making Shinobu see the heaven in split seconds.

"AHH!"

"Urgh.." Miyagi groaned, he's hard already by just the touch of Shinobu.

Miyagi moved to the headboard of the bed took off his boxers and pants. He also took off Shinobu's leaving the older guy naked and the younger guy with his top long sleeve polo on. He pulled Shinobu, making the younger sit on his lap while the older's cock beneath him.

"Can you feel me babe?..mmmm" Miyagi kissed Shinobu again and the younger boy opened his mouth for Miyagi's entrance.

"M-Miyagi…hmmm…hahhhahh…mmmm" Shinobu moaned while Miyagi's cock is pocking to his entrance.

"Urgh, you're so hot, suck me babe…" Miyagi ordered him,

"I-I don't think I c-can—"

"Don't make me say it again, babe…." Shinobu is now panting hard making his way to Miyagi's big cock…

He grab it with his hands and start the motion up and down… then pre-cum starts to flow, he started to bring it to his mouth and taste the older man's juice.

"M-More, you're getting it babe…." Miyagi slowly pushed Shinobu's head down to his cock.

"UGHH!, ahhh,hah! Babe, you're soooo good!.." Miyagi said while Shinobu is almost taking half of the cock into his mouth but failed it's too big to fit into his small mouth.

"UH! I-It's enough, don't pushed yourself to hard." Shinobu stopped wiping some of the pre-cum and saliva on his mouth.

Then he was pinned down again by Miyagi's and one hand reach down his cock and grab it. Shinobu almost come by the pleasure and how Miyagi making his body react.

"You're hard too…" Miyagi moves his hands up and down Shinobu's cock.

"AH! Ahhhh….mmmm M-Miyagi...hah hah hah." Then Miyagi lift both Shinobu's legs to move closer the younger's hole…

"D-Don't!" Shinobu exclaimed when he feels Miyagi's big cock in his entrance…

"Shhhss, It's okay babe, trust me…" Then he slowly enter the boys hole

"Ughh! Hahhmmm…t-tight…sooo tight…" Miyagi caress Shinobu's face "Babe…."

Being enter in this part of his body is all new to Shinobu even though he never wanted to be in a situation like this he can't help it, there's no turning back his dignity, purity and all is in the hands of this man, this man that he just met…

"M-Miyagi…ah! Mmmm… h-hurts…it hurts" Shinobu cried

"A little more babe, a little more…" Then one powerful thrust was made that completely made Shinobu lose his mind…

"AHHHHH!" Miyagi look down and saw blood this made him hug the younger boy tighter…

"Shinobu you're a virgin…." Miyagi said, planting small kisses on Shinobu's neck…

"S-Sorry..mmm..ahhh….." He felt Miyagi move deeper onto him.

"Shsss, don't need to feel that way.. ughhh!" Miyagi starts to move...

"You're so tight babe...ughhhh.." Miyagi moves a little faster

"Does it still hurt? Do you want me to stop?"

"Ahh….Y-You won't right?" Shinobu's breathing hard

"You're right, I won't stop even though you beg…ugh, I won't be able to stop savouring this sweet body of yours…ugh, sooo good!..." Miyagi moves faster this time

"M-Miyagi…ahhh…s-slow...down…de-deeper, ha-harder plea-…AHHH!"

"You want more then…mmmm…slow like this?" Miyagi moves slower than before "And deep?" He pushed deeper until all of him is inside Shinobu. "mmmmm…m'y-yagi…" "And hard? Like this?" Miyagi pulled all of him then suddenly push it back all making the younger on close his eye and scream and see the heavens… "AHHHH!M-MIYAGII!MMMM….feels…g-good..." Miyagi moves slow,deep and hard while Shinobu meet every thrust " . . !"

"B-Baby…I'm closeee…ughh, soooo good, soooo tight…mine, this is all MINE!" Miyagi moves faster to meet his climax

"Me..toooo, . ...y-yours Miyagi…only…mmmm…MIYAGI! AHHHHHH!"

"SHINOBU!UGHHHH!" with this final thrust Miyagi come inside Shinobu

Miyagi was about to pull his cock from Shinobu when the younger stopped him…

"N-not yet...w-warm…" Miyagi kiss Shinobu and hug him tight. "You're … so warm.."

"Sleep babe, I've got you…"

With that the couple drifted off the sleep.

* * *

Excited for the next chapter? stay tuned! :))

R&R :)


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

Here I am again for another update of this wonderful story hehehe :)))) hope you like it guys :))))

Don't forget to leave a comment/review :))))

* * *

Warm rays of sunshine woke Shinobu from his wonderful sleep land feeling a little old he wrap himself with the thick blanket not opening his eyes but then he feel like he's alone, wanting to find out why finally, he opened his eyes and confirmed that he's alone. He sat up, reminiscing what happened last night and yes his lower back feels sore and that is because of that scumbag Miyagi, but then he can't blame the man, he ALLOW him to do those things to him and he doesn't even know why he's so confuse right now he can't have feeling for the man this early heck! They just met yesterday and had sex yesterday.

'Nice! What a great way to start everything' he told himself.

He slowly stood up still covered with blanket then took his shower he can still feel Miyagi's thick cum flowing out of him and it makes him blush harder.

'I can't believe it!'

Even though he feel so sore he still dressed up and getting ready for school. Shinobu opened and was about to exit the room when he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I—" he bowed while saying sorry but once he face the person his face turned deep red. It was Miyagi, wearing his suit and seems to be ready for his work.

"Where are you going?" Miyagi asked

"O-oh I'm going to the university now…" He said not making eye contact with the older man

"Oh, well then…" Miyagi leaned closer to the younger guy and kiss him lightly on the lips, while Shinobu just stay stiff for a moment

"Take the ride with me babe…" Miyagi offered

"Uhm, okay but aren't you late already? You know you're work…" Shinobu said

"There's always a time for you and I am never late." Miyagi said walking ahead, Shinobu just followed

'I really don't get this guy…'

* * *

They reached the car and Miyagi told the driver that he'll be fine for the day. He opened the car for the younger one before going to the driver seat. Since Miyagi didn't need his driver they ride his personal sports car.

"Are you okay?" Miyagi asked seeing Shinobu's discomfort.

"I-Im fine I guess…"

"I'm sorry I sore you out last night and I didn't know you were a virgin it must have been rough for you, don't worry I'll be gentle next time." Shinobu snapped and look at the older guy then Miyagi winked at him.

'At least his sorry… I just can't believe this guy…'

Before Shinobu knew it they're already in front of the university.

"Thanks for the ride." Then Shinobu gave him a small smile.

"Hey babe?" Shinobu, hesitant at first but looked back eventually

"I'll pick you up later, we need to attend family dinner."

"Okay, I'll wait…" Shinobu then smiled then unlock his door to go out until…

"Babe…" Miyagi called him again, then when he face him, his eyes widen their faces are so close then the older guys gave him a hot yet gentle kiss.

"I'll see you later." Miyagi said before Shinobu can finally get out of the car.

The younger guy watch the expensive sports car go away, he just can't believe it when he go through the crowd, it seems that everyone is looking at him with weird expression on their faces.

* * *

-**M University; Lunch time**-

Shinobu is reading a book while waiting for his friends in the cafeteria. They always have lunch together.

"Hey! Shinobu tell me who's that hot guy who drove you here this morning?" Misaki asked with weird expression and evil grin and Hiroki sat own first with his arms leaning on the table and his face is curious.

Shinobu startled a bit and blush hard remembering what happened between him and the guy just yesterday.

"U-um, he…he's my new boss for my new job…I guess…"

"Wow, he must really be nice to drove you here, men did you just see everyone's faces this morning? They're shock…no scratch that we are all shock. You know our status in life right? We live in scholarship and needs a part time job for expenses then today you came to school riding an expensive sports car? It's just unbelievable, men…" Misaki said while unwrapping his sandwich

"Well…he offered to bring me to university today, I came across him this morning and I just can turn down the offer, you know and I think even I turn him down he will still tell his bodyguards to escort me here…" Shinobu said.

"Body guards? Heck that guy must be really rich… How old is he buy the way?" Hiroki said

"I-I forgot to ask…" Shinobu said, he can't believe he doesn't know his fiancé's age.

_'WHAT THE HELL? NOW I CALL HIM FIANCE? OH GOSH….'_

"Oh, that's okay you just started yesterday, you can ask any other day…I guess, are you okay there?" Hiroki said and asked

"Yeah, he treats me right…" Shinobu just smiled and Misaki said…

"Well then, enough talk and just eat I bet we won't have you for dinner later right?"

Shinobu just nodded.

* * *

-**After classes**-

Shinobu waits for Miyagi to pick him up like what he told him in the morning… but it's already 5 pm already and there's only a few people left in the university, still no one arrived. He reached for his phone to call the older guy but he remember that he does even have Miyagi's phone number….

_'Ugh, this sucks….'_

By 5:30 pm he noticed a limousine stopped in front of him, he back away thinking that it's not Miyagi. Then the man in black from before got out and speak to him….

"Sir, Young master Miyagi told me to pick you up, he's stuck in the meeting and he will just arrive to the hotel for the dinner after the meeting and he'll meet you there…"

"O-Okay then…" Disappointed, Shinobu had no choice, the ride was a complete silence.

They arrive on the hotel and the receptionist gave him the card key for Miyagi's suit

_'I guess they're expecting me…'_

He arrives to the suit, it was on the pent house, top floor. There's a big glass window and you can see the view of the beautiful city from it

'Wow….this suit must be really expensive' then he look around the room 'it's so beautiful here…' he noticed that there's a nice suit on the bed with a note on it saying…

_'Babe,_

_I pick this especially for you so wear it for tonight's dinner._

_-M'_

This bring some smile on Shinobu's face, he just can't help it.

_'Am I…am I falling for this guy? ….. OH NO! NOT REALLY'_

Shinobu goes to the bathroom to change and in minutes he's done, he look to the mirror and can't help to be amazed

_'I'm so handsome…' _

He's wearing a black suit with white long sleeve polo inside, he also fixed his hair making it more beautiful than the usual when someone opened the door and it was Miyagi…

"M-Miyagi…."

"Come one Babe, we're running late, How long were you been here?"

"I…maybe twenty minutes…

Miyagi hold his hands and look at him for a minute then said…

"You look amazing" then kiss him on the lips then offered "Let's go, shall we?" Shinobu just nod.

* * *

The dinner or better yet the 'party' welcoming Shinobu in the royal family is pretty big, Shinobu doesn't know how much did they cost to just welcome him.

_'How sure they are that I would be a good partner for Miyagi'_ he though while walking to their table beside Miyagi who's holding his hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please settle dow." Said Misaro through the mike (A/N: if you remember he's Miyagi's Uncle J)

"We are all here in one reason, to meet and greet the fiancé of the heir of Yoh family, the CEO of Yoh group of companies, I present you Miyagi Yoh and his fiancé Shinobu Takatsuki"

They all give them big round of applause.

"Thank you to all who are here tonight, I'm more than lucky to have this great person who I can call my fiancé." Miyagi look at Shinobu and winked and Shinobu blush harder and the media caught it all as the couple step down the stage.

"Well, that's that people, please let yourself enjoy the rest of the party, good evening." MIsaro said.

People come and go to greet the couple, Shinobu look at Miyagi and feel like the older man needs it rest.

"I'm sorry I need you to put up with this, you must be tired."

"I don't mind, this is a family tradition anyway sooner or later we really have to do it." Miyagi put his arm on Shinobu's shoulder and whispered "But I like what you're offering, babe…" evil smile playing on the older guy's lips

In the other hand Shinobu felt his face burn and said "T-That's not what I mean…" then the older guy chuckled

"Let's leave this party." Miyagi said standing up from their table holding Shinobu's hand

"B-But we can't this is your party… you can't just leave…"

"Our party babe, and I know Misaro will take care of it once he notice we're gone…"

"You're crazy…"

"Crazy for you babe" said kissing the younger's temple

The two of them walk out the party and go straight to Miyagi's suit.

That night Shinobu felt Miyagi's warm again and they did it over and over again, making him feel how special he is to the older guy.


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

WARNING: Yaoi :)))

It's really nice to have an update I can't wait to finish this story and just relaxed J I hope you all like it

R&R

* * *

Shinobu woke up feeling the cold atmosphere but thanks to this body next to him that's making him warm all over. He can feel the man's breath on his forehead while the arm is around his waist and its scent he will never get tired of these moment. He really is falling for this guy and he can't believe it.

"mmm…" the younger moaned while getting closer the older guys making their noses touch.

"Good morning love… I see you have a desire on me already? Isn't last night enough?" The older guy chuckled

"mmm…morning" Shinobu closed his eyes and feel the older man's warm breath on his face and said…

"What's with the name calling?"

"Nothing, I just want you to know that I can call you with any of those sweet names because whatever it is, it's still you Shinobu…" He said going on top of the younger guy and kissing its neck making vibrations.

"Babe…baby….sweetie…love…honey…." Miyagi said between kisses making Shinobu giggled and said

"O-okay….okay I get it and only I can get this close to you…"

"Someone is being possessive… you're making me hard…" Miyagi lustfully said…

"mmm..m'yagi…n-no… I..h-have to go to uni..versity today..ahh..mm"

"Oh, then why are you hard?" Miyagi smirked "Suck me, babe…" Shinobu goes down the man's lower part and grab the thick, leaking of pre-cum, hard cock and bring it to his mouth to suck…

"Ughh!,ahhh babe…you're sooooo good!ahh…" Miyagi said forcing more of his cock to Shinobu's mouth while the young one jerk himself

"mmm…ah…mmmm" Shinobu moaned making vibrations to Miyagi's cock, not lone Miyagi reach his limit exploding into Shinobu's mouth and the young one cum on his own

"Mmmmm.!.."

"UGHH!….Hahh..mmmm B-babe, that was mazing...and you're so hot with my cum all over your mouth…" Shinobu swallowed the older man's cum, Miyagi pulled him up and kiss him tasting himself inside Shinobu's mouth and hugged him

"Now, I'm excited to go to work…thanks babe…" Miyagi said while hugging the young one

"mmm…y-ou pervert…" Shinobu said then buried his deep red face into Miyagi's neck.

"Right, _your _pervert." Miyagi kiss him again.

* * *

This morning Shinobu begged Miyagi not to bring him to the university with his expensive car, telling him he draws too many attention and with that Miyagi agreed.

"SHINOBU!" As the young guy make his way to the entrance he heard his loud friend Misaki together with Hiroki call his name, looking so happy in a way

"Good Morning guys" He greeted them

"Can you explain us THIS?!" Misaki said and offer him the newspaper

"YOUNG HEIR OF THE YOH FAMILY WITH HIS FIANCE, MAKES IT OFFICIAL" Shinobu said the headline on the newspaper seeing his and Miyagi's face.

"How come? Shin-chan you don't even have a boyfriend and now this? Fiancé? Means you're getting married soon… and when are you going to tell us about this when we receive a wedding invitation saying that out No Boyfriend Since Birth friend is getting married?!" Misaki said

"That's why you can't blame the other student's or teacher to look that way to you, dude you are engage to one of the most popular, rich and sought after bachelor and young business men of this country….how is that?" Nowaki said

Shinobu just bowed his head and say "Sorry guys, I'm not expecting it to be this big…"

"Are you happy? Is he making you happy Shin-chan?" Misaki asked

"Huh?"

"'Cause if that the case and you're very, madly in love with him then there's nothing we can do, we can't stop you from falling in love and dude, this guy has it all." Hiroki said

"Yeah, sorry to keep it from you guys at first I wasn't sure yet of my feeling but then I just can't help falling in love with him each day…" Shinobu help his head high and look straight into his friends.

The two guys just sighed and smiled. "I know someday you'll gonna find the right one for you…we just didn't expect it to be right now…" Hiroki said

"I know and I didn't find him, _he_ found me…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Misaki said

"Remember my house keeping job?" The two nod

"He's my boss…"

The two friend have this are-you-kidding-me look on their faces…..

"Now, that's more surprising…" Hiroki said

"B-but don't get me wrong he didn't know it was going to be me…"

"So you were offered this housekeeping job and later turned out to be his fiancé?" Hiroki asked

"Something like that…" Shinobu said while Misaki put his arm on his friend's shoulder

"I can't believe fairy tales do exist…" Misaki just smiled at him.


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

Okay guys, this is the last instalment for Royal Engagement :))) so nice of you all! Thanks for reading don't forget to leave a review :)))

WARNING: YAOI :)

* * *

Days have passed and the couple's wedding is coming soon, they walk hand in hand through the preparation of the wedding although they did get a wedding organizer but Shinobu wanted it to be worked out by them. Deciding that it would be a beach wedding.

As the wedding day came Shinobu couldn't get more happier now he can finally say that he really fall in love with the older guy he knows that getting married is to soon but he can't be more happier now that it's really happening.

Not much were invited to the wedding Miyagi wanted it to be just for the family and some friends, he wants it to be just simple yet elegant kind of way. He knows Shinobu is not yet comfortable with lots of people, media, cameras everywhere he goes and recording everything he does so he's making this possible for the young guy.

Before the wedding, Misaki and Hiroki visits Shinobu's dressing room to give their best wishes to him. Shinobu was very happy that he have supporting and understanding friends with him.

When it's time Shinobu side by side with his friends walk together to the church near the beach. When they arrived guest stands up to honour and welcome the coming 'bride'. The young boy walk through the aisle and meet Miyagi on the end of the aisle. Miyagi on the other hand looking gorgeous as ever, smiled at him.

The ceremony starts and they give their vows to each other, their 'I Dos' to each other, they also put on the wedding rings to each other and kissed as the priest said.

Miyagi kissed his 'wife' softly and said

"I love you Shinobu."

Shinobu just smiled to this and replied

"I love you too, Miyagi"

And they kiss again.

* * *

At the night of their wedding these to young man can't wait for their honeymoon and started doing some naughty things to each other, kissing hugging and touching each other when Shinobu said…

"M'yagi…I want to know more about you, you know almost all the things about me by just getting a report from one of your men but I want to know more about you.."

"My, my… little Shinobu want to know about me…mmm" Miyagi just continue kissing the younger's neck leaving a sweet mark of love

"Miyagi…I'm serious…please…" Shinobu said

"Okay, okay how about… I'm Miyagi Yoh just married Shinobu Takatsuki Yoh and I love him so much that I want to pound him right here, right now." Miyagi said

"M'yagi… I love you to so much…ahhh!" Shinobu exclaimed when Miyagi's fingers went inside his hole

"So, what now want to know me more?"

"Mmmm… I think we'll do that tomorrow…right now make me yours again and again…" Shinobu said looking straight on Miyagi's eyes….

"Mmm, babe…. I'll take that sweet ass of your then make you go crazy over my big, thick cock begging me to fuck your brains out, making you unable to walk for days…"

"Mmmahhhh!mmm, yess…yesss babyyy…ahhh! M'yagi need more, more…something bigger than fingers… babe you….I need you…" Shinobu said lustfully…

"Very good baby…you making me so hard, you're so irrisistable….what's the magic word honey?" Miyagi said putting some lube into his hard eleven inches thick, long cock

"P..please…mmahh, I can't wait any longer…"

"Beg baby, beg for me to fuck you so hard…I want you so bad…" Miyagi said teasing the younger's hole with the head of his cock….

"M'yagi, baby pleaseee I-I can…fuck! I can't take it….fuck me now! UGHAHHH!" Shinobu screamed when he felt Miyagi's cock buried deep inside him in one powerful thrust…

"Babe…you're sooo tight…soooo good! UGHHH!..fuckk!" Miyagi said moving his cock inside and out Shinobu's hole.

"Only for you m'yagi, only for you…ahhh…mmmm…ahh Miyagi…I'm gon..naaa ahhh c-cummm! Ahhh"

"Babe your clenching me soooo tight..ugahhhh! ahhh! Inside you babe…I'm gonna cum inside you're pretty hole..ugahhh!"

The couple came together and now heavily panting against each other.

"You're so good babe, you took all of me again…and I can't get enough of that hole…of you babe you're mine and mine alone!." Miyagi said kissing Shinobu hard on the lips, hard yet full of love and gently caressing his cheeks.

"I'm only your Miyagi my body is yours to savour, yours to love and yours to fuck…mmmm…" Shinobu said letting the older guys run its hands all over him.

That night screams, loud moans and groans were made by the couple thank god it was a private villa for the nature to hear, and they did it all over and again in again. Suppose Shinobu wouldn't mid not able to walk for days, It's their time to waste anyways.

* * *

SO GLAD! It's done! Woot woot that scene is sooo hot! Hahaha :))))) love it btw :)) stay tunned for new and more stories! :)))

Till we meet again..

keiLuvsme~


End file.
